


Distraction

by Silencing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes to keep Bruce's attention focused on him, especially when he knows he can get a rise out of him for it.  His little game might've gone a bit too far this time, though. (underage, dubcon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

It’d started as a game Jason played with himself to ease the boredom of long Wayne functions. The rules were simple – if he could distract Bruce enough that someone else noticed without blowing his cover as a polite and well-behaved teenager, he won. The prize was Bruce’s reaction itself, though sometimes Jason would award himself a late-night kitchen raid when he’d done a particularly good job of it. Bruce had given him a stern talking-to after a couple of successful rounds of this game, but that only served to encourage him.

Tonight’s gala was like the superbowl to him. There’d be all kinds of fancy politicians and rich people there, as well as a whole gang of famous models – and that was the real draw, for Jason. Bruce would no doubt be preening for them like everyone else expected him to, and there was nothing Jason liked better than snatching his attention back from beautiful women. 

He prowled between milling clusters of well-dressed strangers, blending in perfectly with the snappy suit Alfie had had delivered just that morning. Jason had gone through a few of them already with the way he was filling out, his rigorous training putting a little more bulk onto his skinny frame. He was still slender and coltish, still growing into his body, but he knew he looked good, and he graced a few cooing older women with his most charming smile as he passed by. Let no one think poorly of Bruce Wayne’s latest ward. By all accounts he would grow up just as charming and suave as his mentor – even more than Dick Grayson.

Jason’s carefully planned circuit brought him around behind Bruce’s current circle of acquaintances. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, reading his body language – he was making a move on the blonde to his left, and had already snared the attention of the brunette on his right. He was also getting tired of the charade and wasn’t planning on even pretending to take either one home. Jason plucked a grilled shrimp off a passing plate of hors d’oeuvres and chewed it thoughtfully as he considered his next move. The place was packed, and Bruce was right at the center of it, leaving Jason no room to signal him from a concealed location. Whatever he was going to do, he’d have to do it right out in the open in front of Bruce’s guests.

The idea came to him with such perfect clarity that he wondered why he’d never thought of it before. It relied on Bruce’s acute observational skills, so no one else in the room would notice as long as Jason was clever about it. And it was absolutely, one-hundred-percent guaranteed to get his attention.

Jason wound his way back to the edge of the room and snuck out, making his way to the suite of empty office buildings behind the ballroom. It was child’s play to duck the security guards, and even easier to pick the lock on one of the office doors. He shut himself inside, made a thorough sweep for security cameras, then settled down in the big desk chair with his feet up on the desk.

He didn’t know whether to feel silly or turned on as he reached for the top button of his fly and eased his hand down the front of his neat slacks. The room looked a lot like Bruce’s office, albeit smaller, and Jason found himself wondering if the boss ever did this to himself. The thought brought an unexpected flush of heat, and he felt his cock twitch against his palm. Bruce was probably too uptight to jerk off at his desk, but that probably didn’t stop him from getting hard, and that was an even nicer thought. Jason imagined him shifting around in his chair, trying to ignore his erection.

That got him going right away and he bit his fist to stifle a moan, wary of passing guards. He was fully hard already, and if he wasn’t careful he’d end up with a wet spot at the front of his slacks, and that’d be a bit too obvious. He teased himself a little longer, just until he’d put a nice flush on his cheeks, then tucked himself away, hiding his erection as well as he could. Between his tight briefs and dark pants, no one else would notice.

Anticipation kept him hard as he made his way back to the party. If his smiles were a little more unfocused, his greetings a bit breathy, why should anyone pay particular attention to that? Perhaps a nice young lady had caught his eye. He found Bruce again without incident and inserted himself into the conversation with such silver-tongued grace it was like he’d been born a socialite. 

It took mere seconds for Bruce to notice that something was amiss with his young ward, and Jason watched with barely concealed glee as his expression went from concerned, to confused, to visibly flustered. His eyes darted to Jason’s groin for just a fraction of a second, but that was all it took.

“Will you excuse me, ladies? I’ve got to make a call,” he said, turning a Colgate smile on the women hanging off his arms. “Don’t run off, now.”

Jason felt a surge of smug pride at how quickly he’d managed to throw him off this time. To anyone else watching, Bruce would’ve lost himself in the crowd, but Jason knew exactly where he’d gone. He waited for a moment of distraction, then excused himself as well, tailing Bruce as quickly as he could without attracting notice.

Sure enough, Bruce had found his way to the empty offices, as well. Jason strutted into the room, not bothering to hide his triumphant grin, but before he could say a word, Bruce rushed him and pinned him to the wall.

“We’ve talked about this, Jason,” Bruce said, his body language betraying his stern, composed tone. Jason could feel his erection pressed against his thigh and felt his own arousal flare back to life.

“It’s not my fault if you can’t keep it together,” Jason shot back, his voice shaking a little. “A guy has needs, you know?”

“And that’s why you came to me without letting yourself climax,” Bruce said evenly, reaching between them to cup Jason’s groin with one big, calloused hand. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Jason whimpered and clutched at Bruce’s lapels, forced to spread his legs wider as Bruce pushed his hand between his thighs. 

“Or maybe you didn’t,” Bruce rumbled, squeezing him hard through his slacks. “Maybe you took your game a little too far this time.”

Bruce’s raw power was intimidating, and Jason knew there was no way he was wriggling out of this one – Bruce had him pinned down good and tight, and the way he was grabbing him told Jay that he meant business. He tried to grind against his hand but Bruce squeezed him hard enough to hurt a little, and Jason fell still.

“I got exactly what I wanted,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “Got you away from those girls, didn’t I?”

“Oh, I see. You were jealous of the attention.” Bruce grabbed the front of Jason’s shirt and pulled him over to the desk, sitting him down on top of it. “You wanted to take their place, is that it?”

Jason didn’t really know the answer to that. Sure, he’d teased Bruce before, and he’d fantasized about him plenty of times, but this was different. It was like he’d finally snapped some tiny thread of Bruce’s control, and he wasn’t sure if he’d like the outcome. The only way to save face would be to keep on pushing, though, so he put on his cockiest grin and replied, “No way, boss. I’m better.”

Bruce grunted and let go of the front of his shirt. “We’ll see about that.”

Jason thought he might be let off the hook, but before he could move Bruce yanked him to the edge by his belt loops. He pushed his legs apart again, slapping the insides of his thighs when Jay tried to close them, and then unzipped his fly. Jason stifled a gasp as Bruce’s calloused fingers brushed his cock and squirmed as he eased it free of the tight confines of his briefs. He couldn’t tear his eyes way from the sight of Bruce’s fingers curled around him – his hand made his cock look small, and his embarrassment only fueled the heat of arousal burning through him.

He was already so on edge that it took only minutes to get him off. When he came, Bruce thrust two fingers into his mouth for him to suck, stifling his cry of pleasure. Bruce pulled every drop out of him, pumping his cock until it started to hurt, but as soon as Jason tried to squirm back out of his grip he stepped away. 

Jason leaned back on his hands, breathing hard, trying to make sense of what’d happened, but Bruce gave him little time for recovery. As soon as Jason stopped shaking, he gestured for him to turn around and said, “Get on your hands and knees and pull your pants down.”

Jason didn’t have the sense to question him. He did as he was told, crouching down with his ass in the air, having only a vague clue of what might be coming next. He’d seen a few videos, and once he’d tried to stick his finger in himself to see what all the fuss was about, but he wasn’t really certain-

“Oh, f-fuck, boss!”

Bruce had pushed one finger, slick with Jason’s own come, inside of him to the first knuckle. The pain was intense, but beyond that Jason felt something more – something good. Bruce rubbed his back soothingly and told him to relax, pumping his finger in and out of him with slow, shallow thrusts, and Jason did his best to obey. He focused on the good sensations – the heat, the fullness, Bruce’s hand on his back. Soon enough the pain receded, and as soon as it did Bruce pushed another finger inside of him, spreading him even wider.

Jason was almost incoherent with the conflicting sensations ripping through him. Bruce’s thick fingers felt like too much, like they’d split him in two, but it was also perfect, like nothing he’d ever felt before. And Bruce was far from done with him, he knew. He wasn’t going to stop with just a few fingers. Jason had snuck peeks of him in the shower, and if this was going where he thought it was going-

Bruce started scissoring his fingers inside of him, and Jason had to clamp his teeth in his sleeve to keep from crying out. Bruce had found a spot deep inside of him, and every time pushed against it Jason saw stars. He was hard again, but with the way he was positioned he couldn’t reach back to touch himself without falling over – even if Bruce would have let him.

At three fingers, Jason forgot how to breathe for a moment. At four he was sobbing. He didn’t know if he could take anymore, but every time Bruce withdrew he ached to be filled again. He was begging, pleading with him, but he didn’t know what for.

At last he heard Bruce unzip his fly. He whimpered as the blunt head of his cock teased at his entrance – he was so thick, so hot, so hard, Jason didn’t know if he could take him. When Bruce pushed inside of him, he howled, clawing at the desk, scattering papers and office supplies everywhere. It was too much, too fast, and it hurt, and surely he was breaking in two, but it was so good, so perfect that he never wanted it to end. He could hear Bruce’s hoarse moans behind him, and that miniscule loss of control sent him even further over the edge.

He realized dimly that Bruce wasn’t even all the way inside of him. He was stroking himself as well, his fist bumping against Jason’s ass, thrusting only very shallowly into him. Jason wanted to prove he could take more, but he was so strung out that all he could do was hang on and try not to black out. When Bruce reached around to stroke his cock, he very nearly did, gasping and groaning and sobbing against the desk’s unyielding surface.

He felt Bruce stiffen up behind him and cried out at the sudden loss of heat as he withdrew, and the next moment felt something hot and wet splatter against his exposed lower back. A half-second later Jason came as well, whimpering Bruce’s name.

Bruce’s hands, suddenly gentle, lowered him onto his stomach on the desk and pulled his dirtied pants back up around his hips. Jason was too exhausted to even raise his head, but he heard Bruce move towards the window and pull something out of his pocket.

“Alfred. I’m leaving a little early. No- no trouble. Arrange something for me, will you? We’ll be back shortly.”

Strong arms gathered Jason up and held him close to Bruce’s chest, and he turned his face to burrow into his rumpled tuxedo jacket, clinging loosely to his shoulders. 

“I got you good, boss,” he mumbled, smiling.

To his surprise, he felt a quiet laugh rumble up from Bruce’s chest. “That you did, Jason. That you did.”


End file.
